Tale Of Two
by Flammenschwert
Summary: Introducing Howard Link! Yullen! ON HIATUS CAUSE I HAVE SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Strange Innocence

MistressYaoi: Hello

MistressYaoi: Hello! I'm MistressYaoi and I am here to present a fanfic of EPIC PROPORTIONS!

It's Yaoi so no likey no read. KANDA! The disclaimer!

Kanda: Up yours bitch.

MistressYaoi: Shut up and do the disclaimer before I call Komui over here to make you.

Kanda: Shudders MistressYaoi does not own D.Gray Man…

MistressYaoi: If I did there would be yaoi everywhere… By the way please leave a comment after you read! I feed of your comments to keep myself eternally youthful… Not really but I would like to hear what you have to say! XD And no comments saying yaoi is disgusting or anything like that. Please enjoy this sorry excuse for a fic.

--

Allen Walker. Age: 16. Cursed but an excellent exorcist.

Yuu Kanda. Age:19. Irritable but a fearsome warrior.

This is a tale of two who find comfort and love in a most unusual place.

--

Exorcist Headquaters…

Allen Walker was sitting in the cafeteria eating with Lavi and Linali when Reever came walking over.

"Hey, Allen…" Reever paused for a moment and tried not to laugh when he saw Allen and his golem Timcanpi fighting over a sausage. Finally, Allen just gave up and let Timcanpi have the sausage. Reever cleared his throat and caught Allen's attention.

"Oh, Reever-san! Did you need something?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. Komui wants to see you when you finish eating." Reever said "He has a new mission for you."

"Alright. I'll go see him when I finish."

"Okay." Reever began to leave, but suddenly turned around and called to Allen, "Oi! Allen! Also bring Kanda when you come!"

Allen dreaded facing the foul tempered swordsman but nonetheless reluctantly agreed.

--

Kanda was in his room meditating when he heard a knock at his door. He had just gotten back from a mission and was extremely pissed-off. He opened the door ready to kill whomever had dared to bother him. When he saw who it was that was bothering him it took all his self-control to not grab his mugen and rid himself of the nuisance.

"Che. What do you want beansprout?" Kanda asked with the usual irritation in his voice.

"It's Allen," Allen corrected, "and Komui-san wants to see us."

The two of them made their way to Komui's office. Once there they had to fight their way to his desk because of the mess covering the floor. They sat down in front of Komui's desk.

"I have a mission for you two." Komui said as he doodled on a piece of paper pretending to work, "There have been reports of strange events going on in the north and I want you two to go investigate and see if it's Innocence related."

"What sort of strange things?" Allen asked.

"People are disappearing leaving only their clothes behind, buildings are mysteriously being destroyed, strange noises so we're assuming there is an akuma."

"And where there is an akuma making this much trouble than there most certainly has to be Innocence around." Kanda pondered aloud.

"Correct. You two are to investigate and take care of the problem." Komui said, "It's finished!" Komui shouted happily.

Kanda and Allen stared at their superior with looks of confusion. Komui held up the piece of paper he had been drawing on. It was an extremely deformed picture of Linali. Reever, having heard Komui shout, appeared in the doorway.

"What's finished? Did you actually finish some work?" Reever asked hoping against hope that that Komui actually _had_ finished some work… All hopes were crushed when he saw the picture. Reever took the picture and ripped up. As Komui mourned the loss of his picture, Reever began yelling at him about how he's an idiot and how he needs to clean up his office… Allen and Kanda chose this moment to depart.

--

Their mission did indeed take them north to a small town. Most of the disappearances and strange noises revolved around an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. Kanda and Allen were currently searching the basement, checking for anything suspicious.

"Oi beansprout! Have you found anything?" Kanda asked after a fruitless search of the left side of the room.

"It's Allen, an no… What about you, Bakanda, have you found anything?"

"That's none of your business."

" Bakanda! I'm woking on this mission with you! Of course it's my business you…"

The southern wall of the basement exploded and level one akuma began shooting trough the wall. Allen barely had time to invocate before the akuma began to attack. He took down about ten when a wave of energy shot past him, killing more akuma. Allen looked in the direction of where the wave of energy came from.

"Bakanda! You nearly hit me!" Allen shouted at his fellow exorcist.

"Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt beansprout!" Kanda yelled back as he continued to kill more akuma.

That of course got Allen's blood boiling and he was about to tell Kanda off, but a soft glow in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The glow came from the hole in the wall where the akuma had made. The glow came from the center of the room and…

"Kanda! I found the Innocence!" Allen shouted to his companion.

"Then go retrieve it idiot beansprout!" Kanda replied, "I'll hold off the akuma so don't screw up!"

Ignoring the beansprout insult Allen crawled through the hole and quickly ran over to the Innocence. However, just as he was about to grab it more level one akuma appeared. He was taken off-guard and thrown across the room by the akuma. He invocated again and began to fight his way to the Innocence. When he finally reached it a light shot forth from the Innocence. A warmth enveloped Allen and he passed out.

On the other side of the wall Kanda was temporarily blinded by the light. When it dissipated he looked around the room in shock… The akuma were gone.

Kanda approached the hidden room and called for Allen.

" Hey beansprout! What happened?" Kanda asked as he crawled into the hidden room.

When he saw Allen unconscious on the ground in the middle of the room he ran over to see if he was okay. He gently held Allen in a sitting position while he shook him.

"Hey! Wake up you damn beansprout!" Kanda said in an attempt to wake up the younger boy.

When Allen didn't wake up Kanda became worried… But worry soon turned to extreme anger when he heard Allen snoring softly.

"Teme… BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda insulted the slleping boy in his native tounge as he harshly kicked Allen in the side.

Allen awoke with a sharp yelp, "Bakanda! What was that for!?" He yelled.

"You fell asleep in the middle of battle!" Kanda yelled back.

"Huh?" Allen looked around the room, "Where'd all the akuma go? What happened."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Didn't you see that flash of light?"

Remembrance suddenly hit Allen, "Ah! The Innocence! What happened to it?"

"How should I know? You should have it!"

"I thought I had it, but then there was a flash of light and I got really warm… That's all I remember."

"Che. If we don't have the Innocence then that means we failed. Dammit!"

--

"So there was a flash of light and the Innocence was gone." Komui repeated to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes." Allen confirmed.

Allen and Kanda had finally returned to headquaters and were giving their report to Komui. After hearing their report Komui was just as confused as they were.

"Alright well… We'll review the situation. In the meantime you two can relax."

Allen and Kanda got up to leave. Allen was about to leave but then turned back to Komui, "Will you tell us when you figure it out?"

"Of course." Komui answered as he stared into his coffee cup, "Reever!"

At the sound of his name, Reever dropped the files in his hands.

"Yes, chief?" Revver said as he picked up the fallen files.

"I need more coffee. Would you go find Linali and ask her to make some more?" Komui asked.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"Fine then. I'll disrupt my work to go find Linali and ask her for a cup of coffee." My work will never get done at this rate."

"Fine! I'll get your damn coffee! Just get back to work!"

"Thank-you Reever-vhan!" Komui called after Reever in a childish voice.

"Shut up and get to work!" Reever called back.

"Che. Idiots." Kanda said before he left.

"Ah, Kanda! Waitfor me!" Allen ran after Kanda.

"What do you want beansprout?"

It's Allen and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Why?"

"Because while I was unconscious you were worried about me so I wanted to thank you for caring."

"I didn't do it for you. If you died I wouldn't know what happened to the Innocence."

"Hmph. Fine, whatever." Allen huffed as he started walking away.

"Beansprout!"

"What?"

"You're welcome." Kanda said as he quickly walked away.

Allen could do nothing but smile at the swordsmans retreating back.

--

MistressYaoi: okay… That jumbled up crap of a fanfic was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, again, leave a comment. I would like to know what you think of my story and it will also help me decide if I want to continue it or not.

Kanda: This is the most retarded story I have ever laid eyes on.

Lavi: You just jealous 'cause you don't end up with me.

Kanda: Bastard! You have five seconds to start running.

Lavi: You wouldn't hurt me…

Kanda: One.

Lavi: Oh come on Yuu-chan…

Kanda: Four.

Lavi: Gulps I'm just gonna go now… Runs far away

Kanda: Get back here you fucker so I can kill you! Chases after Lavi

Allen: So immature…

Linali: Nodds head in agreement

MistressYaoi: So see you in the next chapter if there is one…


	2. I Love You

MistressYaoi: Hello again

MistressYaoi: Hello again. I'm here to bring you another chapter of A Tale of Two… Gosh I really hate that name… If anyone has any ideas on a better name then please tell me cause I suck at naming things… Right so anyways there will be Yullen in this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with the lack of a good sex scene… I really am bad at those so please don't judge me too harshly for that. So Kanda do the disclaimer!

Kanda: MistressYaoi does not own D.Gray-Man… Thank God she doesn't…

MistressYaoi: **Holds up scandalous pictures of him and Allen**. I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you.

Kanda: Nothing…

MistressYaoi: There's a love. Please enjoy my sorry excuse for a fanfic…

--

Allen was in his room when there was a knock at his door. He got and opened the door. He nearly passed out when he saw who his visitor was.

"K-Kanda? Did you need something?" Allen asked in shock.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Kanda replied.

"Would you like to come in?" Allen stepped aside granting access to the room.

Without saying anything Kanda entered the room. Allen closed the door and offered Kanda a seat. Once they were both seated there was a small silence before Allen spoke.

"S-So what did you need?" Allen asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kanda said.

"Okay… What is it?"

"What do you think of me?"

Allen's mind nearly exploded when he heard what Kanda asked. 'What do I think of him? Why would he ask that? Does he have a fever? Did he get a head injury in the last battle? Who is this person and what has he done with Kanda?!' Being the polite British gentleman he was Allen couldn't voice any of his thoughts as they would be rude. So he settled for the next best thing.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked

"Do you…l-love me?" Kanda asked.

"EEEHHHHH!?"

--

Lavi was happily skipping his way through the exorcist headquarters when he ran into Linali.

"Oi! Linali!" lavi called to her.

"Oh, Lavi! I didn't know you were coming by today." Linali said.

"Yeah well I sorta came on a whim."

"Bookeeper was beating you for being an idiot again, wasn't he."

"For an old panda he sure is tough."

"So did you need something?"

"Do you know where beansprout-chan and Yuu-chan are?"

"Allen-kun is in his room… I'm not sure about Kanda."

"Okay, thanks Linali!" Lavi then proceeded to go find Allen. "I'm gonna surprise Allen!" Lavi thought to himself.

--

"Wh-What d-did you just ask?" Allen stuttered.

"Do you love me?" Kanda asked again.

"Wh-Why're you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question."

"I-I… I don't…"

"Che!"

Kanda launched himself at Allen successfully knocking the smaller boy onto the bed. Allen face was now a deep crimson and he had no idea what was going on.

"K-Kanda! Wh-What're you-" Allen started but was cut off when Kanda fiercely shoved their lips together.

Kanda instantly broke off the kiss when he heard the door open.

Oi, Allen! Guess wh-" Lavi started but stopped when he saw what was going on, "Kanda? On top of Allen? On bed? Blushing?"

"L-Lavi! It's not what it looks like!" Allen said as he tried to release himself from Kanda's grip.

"I'm a healthy nineteen year old… What am I suppose to think?"

"Anything but what you're thinking!"

"Che! Stupid rabbit. What do you want? We're busy." Kanda glared daggers at Lavi.

"I can see that… I'll… Just go now. Good luck Allen. Enjoy yourself. Lavi said before leaving.

"Stupid Lavi!" Allen shouted.

Kanda forced Allen to look at him, "Forget him. Answer my question."

"I-I…" Allen began stuttering again.

"Do you love me. Yes or no?"

"YES! I DO! I do love you! So what about it!?"

"That's all I needed to know…"

"Huh?" Allen looked at the older teen confused.

Allen had barely anytime to think about what Kanda meant before Kanda began to kiss him again… It wasn't like the previous one, this one was much more passionate and Allen melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck deepening the kiss. When they broke apart both were blushing.

"Kanda… Why?" Allen asked.

When I saw you unconscious during our last mission something happened…" kanda began to explain, " I though that you were seriously injured… Or worse. That's what made me realize how precious you are to me…"

"Kanda…"

" I always thought that I didn't care about anyone else… I thought that they were all just hindrances. They were all the same to me. Just fellow exorcists. People I shouldn't even bother getting to know because they could wind up dead the next day. That's when you showed up." Kanda brushed Allen's cheek with the tip of his finger, " You stood out. A white rose among red roses (Get it? XD). I was drawn to you. I wanted to get to know you. My heart fought with my mind for days… I had decided to just ignore you because you, like everyone else, could just wind up dead and it would only lead to sorrow for me. During that last mission is when I guess I realized just how much I wanted you… Allen Walker… I love you."

Those were the last words spoken before kisses were exchanged and clothes were thrown to the floor. Since this was their first time they had no idea what to expect, but they continued nonetheless. At first it was painful for Allen, he squirmed around trying to get comfortable, his back arched, he moaned, and he loved it. The sensation of Kanda thrusting into him was intoxicating to the point where he was delirious with pleasure. When release came Allen thought how sad he was that it had to end.

As Kanda pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to him, Allen lay his head on Kanda'a chest. Kanda shifted so he was embracing Allen. He kissed the pentacle on Allen's forehead and, after pulling the covers over them, the two fell asleep.

--

The next morning Allen awoke and was hoping to see Kanda in bed next to him, but was disappointed to find the other half of the bed vacant. Allen jumped slightly when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to see who it was and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"About time you woke up beansprout." Kanda said, "Had you slept any longer and I would have left without you."

"Eh? You waited for me?" Allen asked, "How long have you been waiting?"

"About an hour. Now move it beansprout or else I will leave you behind."

"It's Allen." Allen corrected while he got up and began dressing.

"Che. Beansprout is good enough for a beansprout.

"Bakanda."

Kanda just smiled.

--

MistressYaoi: Okay that was chapter two. I hope you guys thought it was good cause I thought it was terrible. So as promised I gave you Yullen… Bad Yullen but Yullen nonetheless. The next chapter will explain what happened to the Innocence. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Please, please, please, review! I want to know what you think so I can improve!

Kanda: For someone as worthless as you, improvement is only a myth.

MistressYaoi: I gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

Kanda: Yeah, like you always do.

MistressYaoi:** Beats Kanda with a shinai** Oooohhhh! I just pwned your ass! HAHA! See you in the next chapter!


	3. A New Twist

MistressYaoi: I present chapter 3 of a Tale of Two

MistressYaoi: I present chapter 3 of a Tale of Two! Okay so I need to explain/warn something before I start the story… THIS IS AN MPREG!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER!! I will now explain why this is an mpreg there are three reasons:

1. Two hot guys kissing is… well hot.

2. Two hot guys kissing and having sex is even hotter.

3. Two hot guys kissing having sex and making babies that will be as sexy as both parents combined is as good as it gets.

Okay so Allen will you do the disclaimer?

Allen: Of course. MistressYaoi-chan doesn't own D.Gray-Man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sama.

Kanda: Oi! Stupid bitch! Why are you so kind and friendly with the moyashi but cruel towards me?

MistressYaoi: Because Allen is speacial. He's as adorable as a kitten.

Kanda: Bullshi-

MistressYaoi: _Beats Kanda with a heavy book_. Sorry about that guys and gals. Please continue while I hide this body. _Drags Kanda's body away._

--

All was akward in the cafeteria at the Dark Order. A group of finders, Reever, Johnny, Lavi, and Linal all were staring at two individuals at the oter side of the cafeteria.

"They keep staring at us." Allen stated not looking up from his meal.

"Che. Nosy bastards. Everyone of them." Kanda muttered.

Kanda had already finished his meal and was now currently just staring at Allen who didn't seem to notice. As Allen and Timcanpi began fighting over food Kanda smiled warmly at his lover... It was at that moment that the group of finders and Johnny fainted. Lavi and Linali wandered over and sat down on either side of Allen.

"Ooh. What could have caused this lovey-dovey scene I wonder." Lavi said.

Allen blushed deeply and Kanda glared, "What do you want rabbit?" Kanda asked coldly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with my two bestest buddies!"

"Che. You're being annoying so just piss off baka usagi."

"Don't be so mean Kanda," Linali said, "Why are you and Allen suddenly so friendly to each other? I mean not that I'm complaining but..."

"That's none of your buisness woman." Kanda replied.

"Aw, Yuu. Don't be so secretive! Why don't you tell everyone about you and Allen." Lavi teased.

By now the finders and Johnny had woken up and were curiously listening in on the conversation.

"Allen-kun what is he talking about?" Linali asked.

Allen didn't get a chance to answer, however, because Kanda had stood up and slammed his fist on the table. He glared at Lavi, who flinched back, and then looked to Allen, "This is annoying and starting o give me a headache. I'm leaving and I'll see you when you finish." Kanda then surprised everyone by leaning down and giving Allen a peck on his cheek. Kanda left the cafeteria leaving Allen to explain everything.

Poor Allen...

--

A month had passed and Allen was absolutly bored. He had no missions for the moment and Kanda was away on one of his many missions. Allen was currently in his room lying on his bed playing with Timcanpi. Allen had a bag of rolls and was throwing them to Timcanpi, who would catch them and eat them. Why was he not eating them himself you ask? Well recently Allen had begun to feel sick in the mornings. He had been able to hide from everyone so far and hoped that whatever it was that was making him sick passed before Kanda returned. Kanda was one person whom he couldn't hide his illness from.

Unfortunatly, watching Timcanpi fly around in circles began to make him dizzy which soon turned to a neseating feeling which progressed until he was positive he was going to be sick.

"Ugh. Not again." Allen thought aloud as he made his way to an unused bathroom near his room. He ran as quickly as he could and had nearly made it to the bathroom before Lavi showed up blocking the way to the bathroom.

"Oi, Allen! What's up? Why're you running?" Lavi asked oblivious to Allen's condition.

"Lavi... I'm sorry, I have to go." Allen said trying to get by Lavi but said person grabbed his arm preventing him from going further.

"You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

"I'm..." Allen was interrupted as he began to vomit.

"O-Oi! Allen! What's wrong?" Lavi asked worriedly.

Once Allen had emptied his stomach of everything he began to sway dangerously on his feet. Lavi managed to catch Allen before he hit the ground.

"Allen! Hey, Allen wake up!"

Allen's breath was shallow and his face was flushed. Lavi called for help and was relieved to see Linali and Krory running over to them.

"Oh no! Allen-kun! Lavi what's wrong with him?" Linali asked kneeling down next Allen.

"I don't know. He just threw up and passed out!" Lavi explained.

"We should take Allen to the infirmary." Krory said.

He took Allen from Lavi's arms and told Linali to go ahead and ready the nurses for Allen's arrival.

--

Kanda never thought he would say it, but he was glad to be back from his mission. He was about to head to his room to rest when he saw Linali running towards him.

"Kanda!" Linali called.

"Che. What is it?" Kanda asked irritation dripping in his voice.

"Kanda! Allen-kun is sick! He's in the infirmary right now and the nurses are examining him." Linali said.

Not listening to anything past 'Allen-kun is sick' Kanda quickly made his way to the infirmary.

--

"Alright. Allen-kun will be alright. He asleep right now." The Head Nurse explained, "We will discuss the test results with Komui-san and see what happens from there."

"But what's wrong with Allen?" Lavi asked.

"We will discuss the test results with Komui-san and see what happens from there." The Head Nurse repeated.

"Why can't you just tell us now?!"

"I will ask that you lower your voice before you wake Allen-kun."

"But-"

"Shut-up you stupid rabbit!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

"Huh?" Lavi looked to see who it was, " EH!? Yuu-chan?! I thought you were on a mission."

"I was. I just got back when Linali came running to tell me the beansprout was sick." Kanda explained, "So what's wrong?"

"The nurse won't say."

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda glared a doom glare at the Head Nurse (Is that her name? Why is it capitalized?)

"You cannot frighten me with your glares Kanda-kun. We wil discuss the results with Komui-san and see what happens from there." The Head Nurse said for the third time.

"Che." Kanda walked over to Allen's bed and sat down in the chair next to it, "Stupid moyashi." Kanda muttered.

--

About an hour later Allen woke up. He sat up wondering where he was. He looked around sleepily and saw he was in the infirmary. Suddenly he was being pushed back down onto the bed.

"Lie down beansprout. You still need rest." Kanda ordered.

"Kanda? Why am I here? When did you get back?" Allen asked lying back down.

"I just got back and the nurse won't tell us what's wrong with you." Kanda said pulling the covers back over Allen. (Awww. Kanda's so sweet.)

"I see..."

There was a moment of silence before Kanda spoke, "So how long have you been sick?"

"Eh! Uh...I..." Allen was saved from having to answer when the Head Nurse (Seriously. Why do I capitalize this?) and Komui entered and walked over to Allen's bed.

"How are you feeling Allen?" Komui asked in a serious tone.

"Uh-oh." Allen thought, "Komui's serious... This can't be good."

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda spoke up.

"Well nothings wrong really... Unless you classify being pregnant as something wrong."

"WHAT!?" Allen and Kanda shouted in unision.

--

MistressYaoi: Okay so that's chapter 3. Sorry for the crappy quality. I meant to make this longer but I just don't have the time right now. Sorry... Kanda, Allen you got anything to add?

Kanda and Allen completley stunned.

MistressYaoi: Oooookaaaay... Well I'll see you next chapter! I will be posting it within the next week so don't worry! I won't leave you hanging! Also, please comment! Your opinions are very important to me!


	4. Explanations

MistressYaoi: Okay as promised here is the fourth chapter

MistressYaoi: Okay as promised here is the fourth chapter! Sorry for not including this in the last chapter, but my friends dad died so I wasn't able to finish the chapter like I wanted… So this is the one with the Innocence and everything! Lavi! Please do the disclaimer!

Lavi: MistressYaoi-chan does not own D.Gray-Man!

MaistressYaoi: I cry… Anyways please enjoy the chapter!

--

"I-I'm what?" Allen asked absolutly stunned.

"You're pregnant." Komui repeated.

"But I'm a…"

"A man yes… But we have the irrefutable proof that you are indeed carrying a child."

"How did this happen?" Kanda asked.

"Yes… Well this is going to be a long explanation…" Komui said, "So where should I start?"

"How about how this is all possible?"

"Very well… You remember the Innocence incident, right? Well we ran a few tests and found something interesting…" Komui explained.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"The Innocence that you said disappeared didn't really disappear… It actually fused itself with Allen's body."

"Fused itself…?" Allen said, "What does that mean? Is that what caused…"

"That is only part of the cause. If you want the full truth you have to look further into what you are."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kanda asked irritably.

"What that means is that the power of the 14th that resides in Allen actually boosted the power of the Innocence and in turn it began to alter the structure of Allen's body." Komui continued to explain.

At the mention of the 14th Allen's face grew pale, "I'll never be able to get away from him will I?" Allen thought aloud.

"Hm? What does that mean moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"The 14th…" was all Allen said.

"Oi, moyashi." Kanda said again, "What's wrong?"

"The 14th… This is all his fault… No matter what I do he brings me nothing but pain!" Allen shouted, "My memories aren't my own, my life isn't my own, and now not even my body belongs to me! The 14th keeps taking everything from me!"

"Moyashi you need to calm down… Getting upset isn't good for you or the baby." Kanda said.

"Is that all you care about!? Is this… Thing that only exists because of the 14th!?" Allen shouted bordering on hysterics.

"That's not all I'm worried about moyashi!" Kanda shouted back.

"My name is Allen!"

"FINE! Allen you need to calm down!" Kanda shouted.

At the sound of his name passing through Kanda's lips, Allen fell silent and stared at Kanda. Kanda pulled Allen into a hug.

"I care about you and getting upset like this isn't good for you. So please calm down."

Allen began to cry and Kanda rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"We'll need to discuss this with the higher ups to see how to deal with the situation." Komui said. "I'll go talk to them… Kanda you should take Allen to his room and let him rest for a bit."

Kanda nodded and for once did as he was told without a complaint or a glare.

--

Allen fell asleep as soon as his head collided with the pillow and had now been sleeping for about two hours. Kanda was sitting in a chair next to the bed when Komui came in. Kanda gently shook Allen awake.

"Mmn… Wha's goin' on…" Allen said sleepily.

"Komui's here to tell us what's been decided." Kanda explained as he helped Allen into a sitting position.

"What was decided?" Allen asked.

"Well… You'll be under surveillance to see if you two are fit to raise the child… If you are suitable than you'll be allowed to keep the child so long as you raise it as an exorcist." Komui explained.

"So as long as we bend to the Order's will we'll be able to keep the child, is that it?" Kanda asked.

Komui smiled, "As always you get right to the heart of it… Basically yes, that's how it is." Komui said, "So what do you think about all this Allen?"

Kanda looked at Allen expecting another outburst, but was surprised when he started to laugh.

"Hey… What's so funny?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing, it's just that… Now that I've calmed down and I can fully take in the situation I think that I wouldn't mind keeping the baby…" Allen said.

"But what about all that 14th stuff earlier?"

"I was just angry at the 14th and I guess that was just an easy way to vent my feelings, by blaming the child… But it's not the baby's fault that the 14th helped to bring it into existence."

"Che. Now you think about it calmly and maturely…"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"If you have to ask you'll never…"

"Never what?"

"Nothing."

"Kanda! Tell me!"

"Nope."

Kanda got up and left the room.

"H-Hey! Kanda! Tell me what you were going to say!" Allen shouted after his lover as he chased him out of the room.

Komui smiled as he watched the two exorcists… But his smile soon turned to a frown, "God will not be pleased… he will judge you much more harshly than we could ever… I hope this ends well for you two…"

--

MistressYaoi: DUN DUN DUUNNN! Wow that was a piece of crap… Sorry 'bout that folks. Anyways thanks to one of my reviewers I have decided to write a yaoi deathfic and I would like to hear what pairings everyone would like so go to my profile and please do the poll! Also please comment!

Kanda: It's the only thing that keeps her alive…

MistressYaoi: That's right!! I also love to hear what you think about my story! Help me improve my writing technique! I would also like to thank everyone who has commented so far! Your opinions and kind words really mean a lot to me so thank you so much!! See you next chapter!


	5. Howard Link

MistressYaoi: Hello again! I'm here to present another chapter of a Tale of Two! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently… The past few weeks have been hectic… Anyhoo… I don't want to keep you guys waiting so, Kanda! Do teh disclaimer!

Kanda: MistressYaoi does not own -Man… If she did the Moyashi and I would be in trouble…

Allen: You said you wouldn't call me that anymore…

Kanda: Che…

MistressYaoi: Riiighht.. Okay well…Enjoy!

--

Allen and Kanda couldn't stop staring at the person standing in front of them. He looked to be no older than Kanda.

"Good day Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. My name is Howard Link and I have been assigned to watch over you." The teen said in a business like manner.

"Watch over us?" Allen asked.

"Yes. If you'll recall I'm sure Komui explained that during Walker's pregnancy you two would be watched to see if you are fit to care for the child."

"So your gonna watch us every hour of the day?" Kanda asked.

"That is what I have been assigned to do."

"Che… This is going to be annoying…"

--

Throughout the day Kanda's patience was put to the test. Link followed them everywhere as he said he would no matter how private the destination. He followed them to their room when they wanted a little alone time (wink wink), he followed them to the bathroom and every other place you could think of…

"Dammit can't you give us a little privacy!" Kanda shouted at Link as he followed them to their room.

"I'm sorry, but if I left you alone that would be disobeying the orders that I have been given." Link replied.

"Yuu It's alright really…" Allen said trying to calm Kanda down.

'How can you say that? He's looking down on us by following us around, acting as if we're going to do something terrible!"

"Yuu…" Allen whispered into Kanda's ear, "If he follows us around everywhere and we don't do anything to raise suspicion than we'll be able to keep our baby… So please…"

Kanda sighed, knowing Allen was right, "Fine…" Kanda pulled Allen into a hug as he glared daggers at Link who seemed to take no notice.

Kanda looked down at Allen when said person let loose a low groan, "Allen?"

"I'm hungry." Allen said looking up at Kanda with a rather cute expression that made Kanda blush.

"Then let's go get you something to eat." Kanda said as he led Allen to the cafeteria.

--

"Oi… Who's the twin dot?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"I have been assigned to watch over Walker and Kanda to see if they are fit to care for the child that Walker is carrying." Link answered having heard the question.

"Does he follow you everywhere?" Linali asked as she looked angrily at Link.

"Yes." Allen answered as he shovled more food into his mouth.

"What's with the dots on your forehead?" Lavi asked.

"Your very rude aren't you Bookman jr."

"Eh? You know about me?"

"He reports directly to Malcolm C. Levrier." Linali explained, "He works for the main Headquarters..."

"That is indeed correct Linali Lee." Link said, "Any information I recieve goes directly to Master Levrier."

"Why doesn't he just watch over us himself then instead of sending some lackey?" Kanda said.

"Because he has other duties to attend to that are higher priority than keeping track of you two."

"So then he's-" Kanda began but stopped when he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Allen looking at him with an emotion set on his face that Kanda couldn't quite read.

"Stop it Yuu..." Allen said and Kanda just sat back and did his usual glaring.

"Oh! Moyashi-chan! How'd you do that?" Lavi asked.

"Do what?" Allen asked confused.

"Make Yuu-chan listen to you! He never listens to me..."

"I pity anyone eho listens to you baka usagi." Kanda said.

Allen and Linali laughed as Lavi just made a pouty face, "That was mean Yuu-chan... Allen! Yuu-chan's being mean!"

"Yuu, don't be so mean to Lavi." Allen said

"Che."

And once again everyone was laughing.

--

It had been three days since Howard Link came to observe Allen and Kanda. He always managed to upset Kanda and Allen always managed to keep Kanda in check. The three of them were currently sitting outside when Reever came by calling for Kanda.

"Kanda! Komui wants to see you!" Reever said

"Che... What does he want now..." Kanda muttered as he followed Reever to Komui's office.

--

"Hello Kanda. I have a new mission for you." Komui said.

"A mission!? Why the hell would you assign me a mission when you know I have to watch over Allen!?" Kanda shouted.

"Calm down. It wasn't my desicion. This is a mission directly from Malcolm C. Levrier." Komui explained, "He wants you to go investigate some disappearances that have been happening in Scotland."

"Is he trying to pry me away from Allen?" Kanda asked mostly to himself.

"That, I'm sure, is the case. He obviously has some sort of ulterior motive. However, desptie that you still need to go on this mission."

"What? You know he's up to something and your not going to do anything?"

"I never said that. I'll make sure that Allen always has someone with him. I will see to it myself if I must that Allen is not left alone with Link."

"Che. Damn them..." Kanda said before he left.

--

The door slammed as Kanda left and Komui turned to the corner of the room that was hidden by a curtain.

"Are you happy now Inspector Levrier?" Komui said.

Inspector Levrier stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "Good job Branch Head Komui. Now to put my plan into action."

"I'm sorry Kanda... Allen..." Komui thought.

--

MistressYaoi: Dun Dun Duuunnn! Okay that didn't go exactly how I wanted it to but hey! It still turned out pretty good! So again sorry for the lack of update and I will try to update quicker next time! Please comment! Tell me how I'm doing! Am I good? Do I suck? I won't know unless you tell me! So Comment!!!!! Please?


	6. I'm Sorry!

Hi! This is MistressYaoi! I know I promised you another chapter and I'm sorry but I can't get it up to you this week! Gomenasai! I burned my hand really badly and I can't use it! I'm having my brother type this! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please bear with me and again I'm sorry!


End file.
